


Chara's fall

by Jzzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cruelty, Gen, Genderless Chara, Hopeful Ending, No Romance, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jzzy/pseuds/Jzzy
Summary: What could cause a child to have so much hate for their own kind?It's not easy being born different, being the target of bullies and living in a superstitious age where people spread tales of evil monster's coming to eat their souls.Follow Chara as everything they love is taken from them.Warning not a sweet story.





	1. Red eyes take warning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite the Chara fan, I love all the diffrent interpretations on how they might be. A creature of evil, A sweet victim and everything inbetween.

Chara lay face down on their bed, they knew it was childish to just stay here but they couldn’t face their parents yet, so they just laid there waiting for the inevitable. it wasn’t fair, It wasn’t their fault, well not entirely. Dad was going to be mad at them and all they could do was wait inside their little room.

The room was rather spacious in the wooden house almost as big as Chara’s parents room. They had their own bed next to the open window, a small writing desk where Chara had left a few notes they had been writing on. Along the wall were shelf’s that stored the few books and many little wooden toys Chara owned. Dad had made them all for them, mum had read each book with them, maybe they didn’t own much but everything in here was precious to Chara.

Going over the events of today over and over in their head, they just wished there was some way they could go back by a few hours and do things differently. Just run away from the consequence of their actions but stupid reality always won. That bully had started teasing Chara about their red eyes, Chara tried to ignore him like they were supposed to but that never worked it just made the bullies work harder to upset them. When words weren’t enough they started pelting Chara with rocks and calling out to each other to slay the monster. Chara’s fists clenched at the memory of it, they didn’t understand why they were so angry at it they didn’t care what that brute thought of them, they didn’t care what any of those kids thought.

The other kids were all cruel, they pretended to be nice when alone but as soon as that little ringleader came they all turned on Chara at once. They would gather around and make fun of anything Chara did, pretend that Chara was coming to eat their souls, calling them the one monster the Guardians missed. It hurt, it shouldn’t Chara hated them all but it did. Worse yet no adult ever supported Chara they were just as disgusted of their unnatural eyes as the children were and wanted nothing to do with them. So Chara tried to be big and shut those little rotten brats up. It never worked so they ended up running home.

A knock came from the door, Chara just stayed laying down, the latch to their door opened. Heavy foot steps came in and moved closer to them soon they felt a weight on the bed come down. A hand stroked the back of Chara’s head.  
“Hey your mother told me you had a bad day.” The deep voice came.  
_One way of putting it._  
“Why don’t you tell me what happened?”  
“Won’t matter.” Chara mumbled into their pillow.  
“Was it Robert?”  
“Yeah” They rolled onto their side looking at their dad. He was a short man but wide working as a woodsman he was very muscular, his large muscles made his head look small. Poor dad’s hair had started falling out a few months ago so not believing in half measures he shaved it off leaving a clear bold head. He still had his work uniform on apparently coming straight to Chara’s room when he got home. His unshaven face was looking at Chara with a small smile, It was so reassuring to see. Dad always made the day better.  
“Called me blood eyes. Said I was a demon. Told everyone I was a monster that escaped.”  
“That was cruel of him.”  
“He’s stupid and a freak! And ugly!  
“Chara what have I said about name calling?”  
“It’s wrong, sorry dad.” _But he is!_  
“I know it hurts to have others make fun of you,” Dad was builidng up to his usual speech.  
“I don’t care what he thinks! He’s so dumb in his family tree he’s the sap!”  
“But you do care what people say about you.”  
“Don’t.” Chara was folding their arms defiantly.  
“You care because words hurt so you want to hurt them back. Isn’t that right?”  
“Just wanted to be alone.”  
“Oh that would be a shame, after all I would miss you.”

Chara sat up fully hugging their dad. This conversation wasn’t nearly as bad as Chara thought it would be. They were so grateful that dad would hear them out instead of assume the worst like everyone else. The sturdy bed was making its usual creaking noises, Chara wasn’t sure it could support both of their weight. The bed had been made by Dad, the small chair by Chara’s writing desk too. Actually most things in their little wood house was made by dad, he really loved his carpentry work. Chara wanted a hobby like that just not working on wood they had had enough of wood related puns to last a life time.

Dad was a busy man, he joked the village would collapse if he took time off. It almost seemed unnatural how neglectful the village was actually to maintenance. The prison bars were rusted and kids loved to spread rumours of criminals pulling the bars out escaping before returning in the morning so no one found out. The old Gallows wood was so old warped and wet that Chara was scared just looking at it might make it collapse. As for the school on no less than two separate occasions everyone had to evacuate because one of the coal fire places started a blaze. Chara didn’t see why they didn’t just move somewhere with less stupid people, away from the evil mountain with monsters trapped under it.

“How was mum?” Chara asked breaking the hug, they had been pretty rude just running past mum and slamming their door shut to sulk alone. _Why do I do this?_  
“She’s fine she was just worried about you.”  
“No she wasn’t.”

“Mother loves you, she just has trouble knowing when to show it and when to leave you alone. After all you didn’t let her know you needed a hug did you?”  
“No” Chara admitted they had been rather bratty.  
“It was just a mistake you make them and so do I.”

Mum didn’t really know how to comfort Chara or well anyone for that matter. She wasn’t used to bullies or understand how deep words could cut. From the way Dad talked about it Mum used to be really popular until it was revealed her child was born with red eyes, Chara didn’t understand why adult’s would care about something like that. Soon Mum had trouble with her friends and became more reclusive, spending less time outside where she could hear others talk about her. That meant dad worked twice as hard to make sure someone was there for both of them.

“Mum tells me you were fighting him.”  
“He started it.”  
“And that you might of broken his nose.”  
“Good!”  
It was satisfying to see that arrogant twerp cowing on the floor, Chara had been dragged of from hitting Robert’s dumb face by the other kids. They ran straight home after, not stopping to see how bad Robert was hurt. He was a coward he acted so tough and strong but Chara new better he was just a lying wimp that couldn’t fight.  
Dad got off the bed and knelt down to look at Chara’s face brushing his finger along the fresh bruises. They didn’t know how bad it looked but Rob only got one punch in so it can’t be too bad.  
“Is that why you got into a fight because he was name calling?”  
Chara just looked towards the bare wooden wall not wanting to answer.  
“Does it still hurt?” Dad sighed.  
“No” _Not as much as I hurt him._  
“That’s a re-leaf.”  
“Don’t make stupid jokes!”  
“Fine, fine but you really can’t hit people just because their mean. Not even to Rob. I am not happy about that, you know better.” The look he gave pained Chara, he looked so tired.  
“I know. I really am sorry I disappointed you.”

“It’s not easy looking different but you can’t let people like Rob make you act different.”  
“He gets away with it,” Chara grumbled.  
“Yes and it’s not fair.”  
  
Dad got up and looked over Chara’s notes on the writing desk, just some questions they wanted to remember to ask the special visitor tomorrow at school. Dad looked sad when he turned to look back, his smile was gone and he seemed so tired.  
“Chara you look different from others. It’s not your fault but that is how it is. Some people will always want to hurt you for it, you have to work twice as hard to achieve the same amount of respect. Even than some people will still want to look for any reason they can to hurt you. You must show more restraint than others. You need to be a better human than them. I know it’s easy for me to say that and hard for you to live with it.”

This wasn’t the first time he had said something similar but one thing about it always bothered them.

“Why can’t the other adults just stop the stupid kids picking on me?”  
“It’s not just the kids I’m worried about. Some kids grow to be adults others just stay childish even when they are bigger.”  
They were interrupted by a grumbling sound.  
“Ha sounds like someone’s in need of dinner. Come on help me set the table.  
“Am I in trouble?”  
“For name calling? No. For getting in fights and calling my jokes stupid oh yes, I think one week of no chocolate should do.”  
“Fine! _”_  
Dad hugged them patting them on the back.  
“You understand what you did is wrong yes?” Dad said looking them in the eyes, he was never freaked out by Chara’s different eyes.  
“I know can’t call people bad because their ugly on the outside.”  
“Yes well the problem is Rob’s ugly on the inside too.”  
That made Chara laugh.  
“Come on let’s go let mum know your feeling better.”

They spent the rest of the evening at the dinning table. Another object Dad had created himself he was so proud of his own craftsmanship. Chara had tried to learn and follow his hobby but lacked the passion for it. Perhaps Dad could speak for hours on a boring oak tree but Chara just saw it as a tree. Mum did her usual pretending nothing had happened, she dotted around them getting dinner ready. Than asked the usual questions of how was everyone’s day. Never looking at Chara’s red eyes she was always so annoyingly ashamed of her child’s differences.  
“I do feel much better.”  
“Yes she’s feeling Oak-kay.”  
“Dad!”  
“I suppose that one was rather sappy.”  
“Good, I think tomorrow we should go for a shopping trip after school just us two while your father is at work.” Mum said kindly putting my dinner plate down. That was exciting they could see if any of the caravans brought new items in. The teachers were talking about a glass that when looked through made objects bigger. Chara was desperate for something like that to see what stars look like up close. Beside tomorrow a Guardian was coming to visit school, Guardians were the coolest people in the world they kept everyone safe from the monster’s below the mountain and learned how to use human magic. Chara couldn’t wait to meet them and ask them the fifty or so question’s they had written down.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of their life.

 

Next Chapter: Worst day of Chara’s life.


	2. One bad day. (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to make friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is late due to stupid reality getting in the way.

It was going to be a great day! Chara couldn’t help but smile, they were going to turn their life around today. Rising early from bed and eager to start, they had come up with a plan to rid themselves of the bullies. Kill them, kill them all with kindness. It made sense to Chara, dirty blockhead Rob would never like them and Chara didn’t want to like him but without the other kids supporting him he would be the one all alone.

What better way to win everyone over than a delicious treat and offer for friendship. It was time to stop lashing out at them and make good, Chara was going to make the first move, put in the hard work and hopefully win over some of them. Dad had explained once that most of the kids weren’t bad they just picked on Chara when they saw other’s do it so they wouldn’t be the outsider. _Why would I want wimps like that as friends?_ Chara had thought that more than once but now they realised why, _Strength in numbers._ Being alone was hard, they wanted to talk to people not just Mum and Dad, they hated having to run back and forth through a village that despised them.  
  
They crept out of bed picking up a few of the notes that had fallen from their desk. The special guest was coming to school today Chara had written every question they thought of since they heard he was coming, _So many questions I hope they don’t mind them._ After dressing they looked over their toy shelf, Dad had carved so many figures for them, _I’m going to be an adult soon I can’t keep silly toys._ Toys were for kids, Chara was old and responsible now they needed a hobby that showed everyone that. Mum would take them to the merchant carts today maybe they had more grown up things, maybe that special glass or at least books on stars, if Mum could afford them that is, _those are probably expensive aren’t they?_ Picking up the wooden carving of the Monster king, they looked at its hooves and ran their fingers over his little wooden horns, _did he really look like a goat?_ Deciding it was another good question they pocketed the figure to show the visitor later.

Chara made their way to the kitchen, everything was already lit of course, starting a contained fire was a painful process so it was easier to just keep fires going all day and night. The cooking range did not look clean, _Perhaps_ _Mum has been drinking and going to bed early again._ No matter this is what getting up hours early was for, there was plenty of time to fix any mistake today. Looking over dad’s cleaning supplies they found something dad had to clean his wood surfaces, it sounded dumb named Surfactant. No matter if it cleaned the range it would do. Now the hard part cooking a pie by themselves, this wasn’t the first time they had cooked or by themselves for that matter but this was certainly the biggest thing they ever tried. Chara considered waiting for Mum to get up but this was their gift they wanted to put the effort in themselves for it, fortunately they had several hours before school so their was plenty of time for mistakes.

Their neighbors once made a pie with Day Lilies to make it taste sweet. It was wonderful Mum manged to get Chara a slice, a hot sweet pastry it made Chara like the neighbors maybe it would help now. Chara had badged them with questions about it, they answered quickly not liking looking at Chara’s eyes staring at them. Chara found out lots of flowers could be used, Dandelions for honey taste, Cornflowers for a spicy taste, they even recommended the perfect flower that Chara should try, Buttercups.

Today their kindness paid off Chara would make a pie big enough for the whole class even dumb stinking Rob. Mixing the ingredients together they looked down to see their shirt covered in white flour, _should of worn an apron, unfortunate but to late to escape the consequence now._ Beating in the pastry was always fun, _Imagine someone you hate and_ _pound,_ that was easy. They had to stop themselves and remember to get back to cooking.  
  
The waiting part was always the worst, Chara sat on a chair watching their hard work slowly cook, kicking their feet back and forth. They couldn’t do anymore and that was terrible, being helpless observing something, not knowing if it would succeed or fail and just hoping for the best. They had put a lot of effort and time into this pie so it had best come out right for its sake, it owed Chara that much. All they could do while waiting was decide what to ask the visitor today first, maybe show him their cool figurine of the Monster King. It probably looked all wrong, Dad had never seen a monster after all when he made it, _was probably looking at a bunch of goats when he whittled it._

Checking on the pie from the range it looked great, It was the perfect golden brown it could not of come out better. It was enormous way bigger than they expected, easily enough for their small class, Chara bent over it and smelt in the rich taste. It was perfect, they put the effort into it and it came through for them.  
“Hmm smells delicious whats this for breakfast?” Dad came down in a clean work uniform looking greedily at the pie.  
“It’s for school” Chara said happily and began wrapping it up to carry. “I’m going to get rid of those bully’s today with it.”  
“Well food is the way to my heart that’s for sure.”  
“Your not having any.” Chara said finally finishing the wrapping.  
“Yew are mean.”  
“Dad! This is for school no one else.”  
“It’s fine I was Leafing anyway. Have fun at school I’ll be doing my usual root-ine.” He gave Chara one more hard hug.  
“No matter what happens you will always have me and Mum waiting for you. Remember that.”  
“Dad. Squeezing. Help,” Chara choked out.  
“Sorry,” Dad let them go and smiling down rubbed there hair. Dad left for work and Chara wanted to get to school, they didn’t even wait for mum they needed to start the day now.

Chara ran from home eager to get to school early for once. Running past the old gallows they heard the old wood creak against the wind, _That’s going to fall one day and I’ll get the blame for it_. School was at the other side of the village, it was the largest building in the village making even the temple look small. It had three classroom’s a waiting room and a small storage room, usually only two classroom’s were needed, one for the young kids and one for Chara’s age. they rushed forward opening the doors with there back and keeping there prize safely clutched to their chest.  
Making their way inside the small classroom they could see the teacher Miss Finster _the old spinster,_ preparing the desks. Chara carefully placed the pie on the teachers desk, it was still warm truly a perfect dish, they looked to her beaming with pride.  
  
Miss Finster like most adults avoided eye contact with Chara. “My your early, what is that for?”  
“It’s for the class I made it myself isn’t it just perfect?!”  
“Chara it-”  
“Everyone’s going to love it and say sorry to how they treated me!”  
“Child I-”  
“They should be here soon right? Wait! I need to cut it up argh, Where are the knives?”  
“I can’t let a child use knifes.”  
“I am not a kid! I’m almost a grown adult!”  
“Ye-yes but” She was backing away from Chara’s shouting, _Why are some adult’s so frighted?_  
“I just want to cut it up so everyone has some. Why is that so wrong!”  
“Yes, yes bu-” She looked at Chara than averted her eyes at once. “I will go get a knife and cut it myself please child just calm down.”  
“Oh that makes sense thank you!”  
The teacher returned shortly from the storage room and began to cut the pie, “I’ll make thirteen parts.”  
“Twelve” Chara corrected.  
“No there is thirteen of you child.”  
“Why would I need one I already like me? Cut twelve big, huge pieces I want them to choke on my friendship!”  
Miss Finster looked strangely at her but continued to cut into twelve large pieces, enough for everyone. Chara was giddy with excitement going to their desk they took out the notes of questions they had. Soon becoming bored they went back to bombarding the teacher with questions on Monsters.

Mercifully the first student came, a pudgy boy, Walder _the waddler,_ Chara didn’t hate him but they didn’t like him either, Dad said he was one of those follow the leader kind. The perfect test to befriend today, they saw he had noticed the smell of their perfect pie. They approached him smiling as wide as they could which seemed to frighten him as he backed up towards the door.  
“Hey Walder! Have some pie. I made it myself, it’s really good.”  
He stared at his shoes for a time and whispered out “no, thank, no thank you.”  
_What?!_ “But, I made this! I worked really hard on it. Doesn’t it look great?!”  
Miss Finster came over, “perhaps you should let your class mates come in before you over whelm them.”  
_That makes sense._  
“No, it’s okay sorry, I’ll try it if you want.” Piped up Walder. Chara happily followed close behind him as he used his fat hand to grab a part. He smelled it turned it this way and that in his hands, lifting and lowering it again.  
“Eat it!”  
With a nervous squeal he quickly took a bite. His scared look changed, “mhmm It’s good.,” he said while his mouth was still full of food.  
Chara smiled at the teacher, “One down eleven to go.”  
  
One by one the other student arrived, each one was persuaded to try some pie until only two bits were left. Chara was full of energy, everything was going well, true no one was talking to them or even looking at them much but that would change soon. Miss Finster left the room to see if the Guardian had arrived in the village yet so the rest talked among themselves and left Chara alone. The moment they had been waiting for and dreading came Robert and his younger sister came in. Wanting to get it over with they approached him, he immediately moved in front of his sister and looked Chara right in the eye.  
“What do you want?”  
_Just like you_ _rehearsed._ “Robert would you like to try some pie I made for everyone.”  
“Why would you make anyone anything?”  
“I want us to be-” Chara gritted their teeth, _friends,_ _just say it._ “Less enemies”  
Robert looked like he was ready to laugh but new friend Walder came over. “You should try it it’s really good.” Chara felt warm inside like someone just lifted a weight from squeezing them. _Was this what having friends felt like?_  
“Shut up pig face!”  
_Ha turning on your old friends, I win._  
“Don’t call him that he’s my friend.” _No one will insult my fat friends._  
“You poisoned it didn’t you?” He accused Chara.  
“Only your piece.” Chara muttered.  
“It smells nice.” Said a quiet voice from across the room, during the confrontation they hadn’t noticed Robert’s little sister approach the table and was holding part of her pie.  
Rob rushed over to her, “blood eyes poisoned it!” He said slapping his sisters hand causing her to drop her piece on the floor.  
“No I didn’t! Your just a dumb bully.”  
“Leave my sister alone Monster.” He picked up the dish and threw it at Chara, Chara ducked and watched as the remainder of their hard work broke on the floor.  
“ARGH do you know how hard I worked on that!” Chara lunged towards him, before they reached him several of the kids had grabbed on to them and Robert and were pulling them apart, this was a normal day for them.  
  
“Children what is this noise?” Miss Finster had returned rushing into the class room.  
“Chara’s fighting again.” One of the kids said. _Traitor._  
“Sit. all of you go sit down.”  
Everyone moved to their seats Chara naturally was at the back.  
“All of you need to be on your best behaviour for me, this is a rare treat and everyone must be perfect representatives of Mount Ebott.”  
_Is he here? He’s so early! I should of made him some pie!_ Chara got out their figurine of the Monster King and placed it on their desk, this was the moment they were waiting for.  
“Children please welcome Guardian Richard.” The teacher said with a flourish of her hand as a man entered the classroom.  
_Richard? That’s so ordinary he should have a name like Lionheart, something cool._  
The Guardian came in to the class room he was a tall man with a shaved head, he wore a long flowering white robe that dragged across the floor. His hands were spread wide open and waving to the class as he entered. He smiled pleasantly at them all showing a set of perfect white teeth. “Good morning children.” Came his deep voice.  
“Good morning Guardian Richard.” They all chimed back.  
He sauntered over to the front row, “Hello little man what is your name?”  
“Ah AH er” Replied Walter.  
“Moving on, do you know what a Guardian is?”  
Chara practically went to their feet with their arm raised, “They fight Monsters!” They shouted.  
“Correct.” He said pointing to Chara, Chara felt butterflys in their stomach. “But where are the Monster’s? Why under this very classroom and how did they get there? Well listen closely and I will reveal to you the exciting story of the War of the Monsters.” The class was hooked on to his words, He pulled up a chair and reached into his pocket removing a small book.

“Since the dawn of light two races have lived on the world. Humans and Monsters, Humans born with the soul became creatures of light and love, they build great city’s and greater families. Humans thrived upon the world learning to be kind to one another, with our soul we felt compassion and empathy, courage and hope.” He took on a grimmer look before continuing.  
“But what of the other race the Monsters who once lived under the sun and stars? Monster’s had great strength and greater magic yet they would never know the wonders of a soul. The monsters saw Humans grow close to one another but did not understand it, they saw Humans live in peace but did not comprehend it, they saw that despite their might Humans were stronger and they feared it.”

“King Asgore greedy for human souls declared war against all humans. Monster’s do not have souls you understand they can not feel love and kindness only bad feeling’s. They feel hate and hurt, fear and despair. It is for this reason King Asgore began his attack, the Monster King was a great and terrible creature capable of routing entire armies by his wicked self. King Asgore consumed the souls of many innocent becoming stronger than any creature before.”  
Chara could picture it a great fiery creature standing tall among a mountain of corpses. Holding his mighty Trident and sweeping away all resistance with a wave of his hand.  
“Yet the humans would not give up. Despite their pain and suffering they refused to surrender. The humans created a new order to protect all of humanity from evil, the Guardians. We Guardians rallied the Humans to attack the Monster’s and cast down their King. It was here where we stand now the final battle was fought. King Asgore called down lightning and fire storms yet the Humans marched on. He sent Monsters of fire and water yet the Humans marched on. He himself joined the battle killing scores of men with his hate, yet the Humans marched on. An entire day of fighting, magic and steel, courage and valour. An entire day passed when the Monster King declared he was beaten, some wished to kill him and his kind but Humans have a soul and feel compassion. Mercifully the Humans instead choose to exile the Monsters beneath the Earth where they would never feel the sun again or gaze upon the stars. The Guardians sealed the entrance with a mighty barrier so mighty even the King was helpless against it. Only when Monster’s can feel love will the Barrier fall, to this day it remains protecting all from the evil of the world.”  
He put his little book away and smiled at the class. “Well I suspect you have questions so let’s take a few minutes to answer some.”

The entire class had arms raised and were calling out questions over one another. Clearly amused Richard did his best to answer them. Chara hated it it wasn’t fair they had prepared questions and they were all better than the dumb ones everyone else was asking.  
“Are skeletons monsters?”  
“Can you do magic?”  
“What if the monsters escape?”  
“Was the King a goat?”  
“How come human skeletons aren’t monsters?”  
A loud thud came over everyone they all looked to see the source of the noise. Robert had tipped his chair to the floor. “I have an important question.”  
“You certainly are desperate for attention” said the Guardian, _Ha you won’t_ _i_ _mpress him Rob._  
Robert ignored the comment “Do monster’s have red eyes?!”  
“Why some do yes.”  
“Shut up Rob.” Chara whispered. _No._  
“Did you know one of the monster’s escaped the mountain?!”  
“Shut up!” Chara said through gritted teeth. _Stop it._  
“I do not believe that is possible young man."  
“It’s there right there!” Rob pointed at Chara, “they tried to poison my sister today! They hit me! They only ever feel hate and anger!”  
_How could he be so cruel._ Chara could feel tears welling up, they had waited for the Guardian to come for so long and he would just think they were a cruel kid. “Shut up Robert!” Chara hissed standing up toppling their desk over.  
“Miss I don’t feel so good.” Whimpered Walter. He was clutching his stomach. _Their_ _all in on it they want_ _Richard to think I’m a monster._  
“Shut up Walter! Shut up Robert!”  
“Everyone stop and calm down.” Richard said rising up and spreading his hands.  
“I don’t feel good either miss.” Said one of the girls. _Brats, Ungrateful s they planned this together!_  
Miss Finster was uselessly looking at Walter while the Guardian moved to a different child they were all groaning in pain and whimpering. All except for Robert and his sister.   
“See they did they poisoned everyone!” Rob shouted.  
“SHUT UP!” Chara classed after Robert who fled the class room seeing Chara after them.  
  
Robert dived into the waiting room Chara was close behind him, he was trapped in this room the only exit was the one the came through. Chara slammed their fist into the back of his head sending him to the ground. Chara stared after him with their tear soaked eyes.  
“You ruined everything! Why?!”  
He turned away moving sluggishly, now lying on his back near the coal fireplace. Chara leapt on top of him hands around his throat and they squeezed with all their might.  
“I hate you! I hate you!”  
Rob’s hands darted to Chara’s trying to pry them off but he was to weak. His face went red, Chara felt his Adams apple go up and down against their palms. His limbs flayed trying to rock Chara but they kept him still and squeezed. Chara stared into his eyes, they wanted him to see them slowly die. Little whimpers escaped his throat as he kicked and squimed on the floor. Chara had stopped watching his arm and failed to notice when he grabbed something near the fireplace. His fingers had found an ironside spade used to move coal into the fireplace, with a desperate swing he hit Chara’s side sending them to the floor beside him. Rob gasped for breath and franticly backed up next to the fireplace. Chara got up and turned to face him, he looked terrified, _good._  
  
Robert rose unsteadily, seeing Chara approach he dug the ironside spade into the hot colas and through out hot coals towards Chara. Chara easily dodged the first and second volley he sent the coals hissed harmlessly on the wooden floor. Again Chara attacked him punching him hard as he tried to defend himself. They both fell near the fireplace but lucky neither landed in it, Rob was panicking twisting every way trying to get loose, Chara kept up and punching and grabbing for his weapon. Before long they wrestled with the spade as smoke rose causing Chara to cough and lose their grip. Rob backed up and moved to a corner away from the doorway, the heat of the room was incredible sweat came down Chara’s brow they were breathing hard, the saw smoke come from behind them. _Where did that come from?_ Chara looked to see the colas Rob had spread earlier had ignited the floor, the school was burning. Chara turned to leave but the fire had already spread while they were fighting the doorway was roaring with steadily rising flames. They desperately looked for a way around and saw none. Rob was still cowing in the corner one hand on his spade one hand holding the patch on his side. _That wasn’t there before_ , Chara approached him he weakly tried to shove them away, but Chara easily snatched his weapon away and looked to his side. He was bleeding badly, a small bit of hot metal was embedded into his side, looking like part of the fireplace. _He must of fell into it when I knocked him down_. Shocked Chara tried holding the wound, “I’m sorry I ddin’t want- I mean sorry It was an accident!” Their hand was getting soaked and sticky, Chara didn’t know what to do, _should I pull the iron out? Would that kill him?_ The fires raised higher the smoke was making them both choke as it rose. _Why isn’t anyone coming?_  
  
Rob’s eyes began to fall, “NO stay awake! Look at me stay awake!” He tried to roll his head but before long he lulled back unconscious. What do I do? The exit was blocked, the ceiling was starting to creek and struggle as the supports became to fragile to hold it. Chara in a mad panic pulled at the metal in Robs side, it was slippery in their blood covered hands but they managed to pull it free. Looking over Rob’s body the situation seemed bad, he lost a lot of blood and had many marks on his face from Chara.  
“Turn around and look at me.” The deep voice shocked Chara making them to freeze in place.  
“Turn around and look at me Monster,” Chara did slowly look over their shoulder, they gasped as they saw the Guardian standing over them the fire died down around him even the smoke receded. Yet he looked furious losing all warmth and friendliness he had before as he looked over the two children’s bodies. He stared directly into Chara’s eyes with that furious expression, his mouth opened but Chara did not hear what he said, all noise had stopped, their sight was dark, they were drifting to sleep. Too weak to stay alive, to tired to be frightened, Chara lay on the floor and drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Screaming Angels for encouraging me to write.
> 
> Next chapter, Chara suffers integration, trial and punishment.


	3. Bad to worse (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara hangs out with the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is not a sweet story.

Chara awoke lying down looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Their chest and head ached bad, they did not have much time to think on their situation as sleep once again overcame them. They passed in and out of a dreamless sleep before finally being able to open their eyes again, their chest still hurt they winced in pain as they sat up. Natural light came from the window, _Still daytime,_ Chara looked around the room slowly turning their head, they still felt weak and slow. They grabbed their head trying to rub the pain out, their eyes watered a little but nothing really changed. They were still wearing their brown tunic from school, _How long have I been asleep for?_

The room was small much smaller than their own room barely enough space to walk three paces from one end to the other. Their was only one window that was casting several large long shadows through it, the rest was made up of a single wooden chair and their bed, the walls looked a lot stronger than wood but Chara didn’t really recognise what is was made off. They slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the door, grabbing the cold handle they gave it a hard shove. It didn’t budge. They knelt down and tried to look out the keyhole, all they could see was grass and the path outside. “Hello?” They choked out their voice sounded so different, much deeper. Not being able to talk they tried knocking on the door, when that didn’t get a response they tried hitting the door. After a while their hand hurt.

Giving up they went climb back onto their bed and looked out the window. The window was barred with rusted iron, _I’m in lockup?_ Chara started remembering their day, the school was on fire they were fighting with Robert and he was bleeding. _Is he dead?! I didn’t mean to kill him!_ They once again went for the door, “Hello? Open up.” It was easier to talk this time they began shouting out. “Open! I want my dad. I want mum.” Hammering away at the door they kept asking for anyone to come, if anyone as on the other side they weren’t coming. Chara went back to their bed and sat down waiting.

They judged the passage of time by looking at the shadows of the bar move slowly across the floor. They occupied the time by going over the events of the day in their head over and over again trying to understand what they could do. Things were bad they had really made a mess of things this time, they didn’t make any friends, they might of killed someone, everything they did always went so wrong maybe it would be better if they just disappeared. They were tired of trying to help and seeing al their work burn, they hated this village and its selfish mean people. They tried so hard to make them happy and all they ever did was hurt them back. Dad might be sad but he would be the only one and he would get over it. Where would they go? _Anywhere_ , maybe they could climb up the mountain perhaps the Monsters would welcome them after all they both killed humans, Chara laughed at that thought.

The sound of keys broke Chara out of their thoughts the door ahead of them opened on cringing hinges, the Guardian entered. They looked up at him his face was as clean as ever his expression was grim. He was carrying a small cup in one hand, after locking the door behind him he walked over to them and sat down on the empty chair. He offered the cup to Chara who eyed suspiciously, it smelt like fresh milk, feeling their sore throat Chara decided it couldn’t do any worse, they grabbed the cup and gulped down the milk. Chara opened and closed their mouth not sure what to say, The Guardian waited patiently for them.

“I want my dad,” Was the only thing Chara could think to say.  
“He could not be here.”  
_Does he hate me?_  
“Dad! ar-” Chara began feeling pain in their chest again, the Guardian placed his hand on them.  
“You have inhaled a lot of smoke don’t over exert yourself.”  
_What does that mean?_  
“Where is dad?” Chara repeated thier demand unable to think of any other topics.  
“He can not speak to you. Nor do I believe he would want to if he could. Many of the children you poisoned were too sick to leave the school after you set fire to it. Your father is a great man he ran in and carried them out. He kept on returning to that blaze until he was sure everyone was safely out. He has breathed in a large amount of smoke, more than yourself. I wish to understand how such a great man as he can have such a terrible child as you.”  
“Hey! I’m not like that.”  
“Have you no concern for your father’s well being?”  
“No! I do care I-” Chara stumbled over their thoughts, “Is he okay?”  
The guardian didn’t answer right away he observed Chara making them feel very uncomfortable. “I do not know, I hope he survives.”  
“Dad,” Chara said quietly before getting up and trying to open the door. It was still locked, “I want to see him!”  
“You can not, no one can until the doctor allows him visitors.”  
_Doctor? That old butcher! He’s more like to kill dad than save him._  
“Let me out I need to see him.”  
He continued looking at Chara’s eyes, “Sit down we must speak.”  
Chara wanted to rip the door open and find their dad, they wanted to go back home, what they wanted didn’t matter. They went back to the bed and sat down.

“The fire was contained but not before two more buildings had to be collapsed to stop the spread. No one has been killed, how does that make you feel?”  
“What kind of stupid question is that?!” Chara shouted at them.  
“How do you feel?” He repeated calmly but he was watching them closely. Like a snake that might pounce on him if he didn’t keep his guard up. Chara was sick of being treated this way.  
“Angry!”  
“Angry that no one was killed?”  
“Wh-what no I’m happy of course!” Chara was stuttering trying to find the right words. _He’s trying to trick me, stay calm you this wasn’t your fault._  
“You just told me you were angry. Which is it?”  
_Why was he obsessing over that mistake!_ “Happy,” Chara said in a more calm manner.  
“Happy that the school was burned down?”  
_Was he serious?!_ “That is not what I meant.”  
“So you are not happy?”  
“STOP THAT!” They didn’t care that they shouted, he was twisting everything they said!  
The Guardian looked at them for a while before sighing.  
“I am trying to understand your feelings, do you know why a doctor always asks ‘how do you feel?’ It is because only you can know the answer to that. Regardless if you prefer we can move on from this question.”  
Chara just nodded they wanted this over with, to go to their room and spend all night alone.  
He closed his eyes for a while before he spoke again. “You have tried to poison your fellow class mates-”  
“No I didn’t! I just made them food.”  
“Yet everyone of them is now horribly sick.”  
That shocked Chara, _What did I do wrong?_ “I might of over cooked it?”  
“That would of burnt the food not made it unsafe to eat.”  
“Under cooked than!”  
“Which is it?”  
“It was an accident! I made a mistake, when cooking, I tried to make treats and, and it didn’t work”  
There was a silence as he considered what they said, “Your teacher claims you did not eat any of the pie yourself.”  
“I didn’t make it for myself.”  
“They claim you were insistent that only your classmates eat it. Why?”  
“I made it for them! No wait I didn’t mean to poison anyone. I cooked it wrong it was jut a mistake". 

“After they had eaten you tried to burn the village down-”  
“That wasn’t me, it was Rob. He started the fire after I...” Chara didn’t want to admit to hurting him. _He could be dead why get yourself in trouble for him._  
“and finally attacked your most hated class mate, Rob.” That little liar Rob wanted everyone to think Chara stabbed them.   
“I didn’t do that.” _I wish that I had._  
“He had a number of stab wounds, am I to believe he fell on a knife repetitively?”  
“He stabbed himself when he fell into the fireplace. He wanted to frame me.” Chara sated calmly looking the Guardian in the eye. He wasn't the least bit intimitaed by Chara's red eyes.  
“Did he also thump the back of his own head?”  
“Wha?”  
“I noticed a bruising on the back of his skull too serious to of been done by accident it was caused by a fist, very hard to hit himself there I should think. What of the bruising around his neck they were clearly caused by fingers, did he also strangle himself?”  
“No, no, I-I did that, I was-was angry.” Chara weakly admitted. _He deserved what happened to him._  
“You said you didn’t attack him.” The Guardian was so damn calm about everything he said.  
“No that I did, I mean I didn’t stab him!”  
“So you lied when you said you didn’t attack him?”  
“No-I, thats not what I meant”  
“So you didn’t attack him?”  
“Stop that!”  
“The fire, why did you try to burn the school down?”  
“Rob did that.”  
“Was this after you stabbed him.”  
“No before h- I mean I didn’t stab him.”  
“I see.”  
“Stop it!” Chara slammed their fist into the beds post causing it to break off. They both watched as it fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
“Your classmates have called you a monster before." He continuied as if nothing had happened, "they tell me you are always getting into fights and causing trouble.”  
“Their liars!”  
“If I was to ask your Father if you get into fights what do you think he would say?”  
Chara stayed silent looking at this cruel man who twisted their words around.

“Do you know the difference between a monster and a demon?”  
Chara didn’t want to speak any more they just shook their head.  
“Both do not have souls and can not feel kindness or love. Demons however are far worse in that they pretend they can, they like to trick people into thinking they can care for them when truthfully they only feel hate. Some demons will even convince themselves that they feel love yet everything they do is for a selfish reason. Much like yourself.”  
“Shut up!”  
“You are not a monster Chara, you are a demon.”

Chara didn’t know how to respond. That was ridicules this Guardian was just like the rest of the village trying to hurt them.

“Your wrong. No. I love my Dad and my Mum.”  
“Do you? Or are they just useful to you?”  
“What is that supposed to mean? Of course I love them.”  
“Your parents provide you with food and safety, your classmates do not so you have no reason to treat them well so you lash out at them.”  
“That’s dumb, they treat me like a monster.”  
“Perhaps they do. Yet you have not shown yourself to be very human.”  
“How can I when they all hate me anyway?!”  
“When was the last time you did something kind for your parents?”  
Chara wanted to answer at once but were having difficulty thinking, dad would know, he would help them. _Dad’s dead he won’t come._  
  
Richard the Guardian rose from his seat after a short silence.  
“This talk has been enlightening, there will be a trial to decide what to do.”  
“Trial? It was an accident! I didn’t mean to do anything.”  
He moved to the door as Chara followed behind him.  
“When is this trial?”  
“You will not be going to it.”  
“But I thought tha- what do you mean?”  
“Your guilt is known the village will decide your fate.”

He left them to the small room. Chara tried the door after a while but it was still locked. _Their going to run you out of the village._ They wouldn’t do that. Chara paced around the room thinking about what to say, that Guardian had caught them off guard and twisted their words but if they thought it through they could come up with an explanation. _They all hate me they want me to suffer_. What could they say? They already hated them. Chara went from pacing the small room to looking out the iron bars of the window. They cursed themselves for being so stupid to think Richard the precious little Guardian would be any different from everyone else. Everyone hated them it didn’t matter kids or adults from this village or away everyone thought they were evil. Chara got into such a rage they started punching the bars until the rust caused it to budge a little, they looked down at their red knuckles, _it barely hurts._ The shadows moved as the sun got lower, the air was getting colder, no one came to visit. Chara sat down on the bed and hugged their knees dreading what was to come next.

 

  
Chara cried to themselves in the cell. They shivered from the cold and waited, they knew Dad wasn’t coming but they still had a small hope that he would, _Childish thinking._

It was getting late in the day the shadows were becoming darker and the light was fading from their small window it must be evening by now. They dried their tears on their sleeve they would get through this, if the village kicked them out than so be it. They would be fine, they didn’t need anyone here. They thought to where to go, they didn’t know anywhere really. _I could travel the road learn new trades._ Looking towards the great Mount Ebott, _I could kill the king of monster’s that would show them all I wasn’t a monster._

Idol thoughts occupied them as they were once again forced to just wait helpless for someone else to decide their future.

By the time the door was unlocked Chara was ready to face the village, they walked towards the outside calmly. They saw two burly men acting as guards, the village didn’t really have a crime problem so guards were more of a part time occupation. They knew their faces as the two guys by the fields but didn’t care to recall their names. Chara walked up to them, “what’s going to happen to me?”  
They didn’t answer just moved Chara’s arms behind their back before tying a rope tightly behind Chara’s hands binding them. They roughly pushed Chara forward and followed behind. “W h ere are we going?” Still no answer, _Brainless brutes._

Chara was lead through the crowd everyone hissing at them, the other children pointing and gawking, Robert was strangely missing, _I hope he’s dead_. Where were they taking them? To a different prison? Why was everyone here. Chara just walked along listening to the insults hurled at them.  
“Freak!”  
“Bloody eyes!”  
“Monster!”  
 _Nothing I haven’t heard before.  
_ Chara stopped listening until the words just became a jumbled incoherent mess, that made it easier to walk past them.

The crowd opened up as they passed funnelling them towards the outskirts. Chara just walked onward if they were going to be kicked out than at least they wouldn’t have to hear these people again after today.  
Chara saw their m other in the crowd. They tried to leap towards them but the guards kept them held back. “Mum! Where are they taking me?! Mum Help!”  
Yet their mother just looked at them disdainful “Demon! You were never mine!” She shouted back.  
She sounded so angry nothing like the timid woman Chara was used to.  
“Wha-what no! It’s me I’m your kid. mum help! Dad please!” Dad was no where to be found in the crowd, “Mum don’t let them take me away please! I’ll be good! I’m sorry! Help me!”  
The parent disappeared as Chara was marched further away until they were just a distant figure in the crowd. Chara was pushed and shoved until they saw where they were going. At the edge of the town was the old gallows stand. Chara saw it everyday, it was old and creaking dilapidated and completely unused for decades. There was a fresh noose tied to it.

Chara knew this couldn’t be where they were going. They were just a kid. They were being dragged to a prison. Yet closer and closer they came to the gallows. The noose slowly swayed in the wind. This wasn’t real it just felt real. Closer they came to the gallows.  
_Dad will save me!_

The crowd was following behind still shouting. Chara was close enough to see the wood markings on the gallows.  
“Stop! I’m sorry! I’m Sorry!” Chara shouted to there escort but they ignored them.

Chara lost any restraint as they approached the steps, trying to kick and scream their way free. They were far to weak.  
“Dad! Dad! Mum! Help! Please! Someone help! Stop! I’m Human! Dad!”  
Chara was dragged up the crooked steps by there escort each one looking at her coldly.  
“I’m just a kid! I don’t want to die!”  
They had reached the top, Chara was placed under the rope still trying to fight there escort away.  
“Dad! Save me! Please!”  
They called for anyone to save them.

But nobody came.

The noose was loosened and placed over Chara’s squirming head. The Guardian came behind them and tightened the rope until Chara felt it dig into there neck. It was hard to breath, sweat had soaked through there clothing and Chara’s vision was to blurry from the tears to make out the crowd well. The shouting of the crowd just became one continuous noise to them. They froze, unwilling to move, _it’s not real._

_This won’t happen Dad will save me! I’ll wake up! They’ll stop!_

Their crying was cut off as the rope tightened around their neck, the crowd were as loud and rowdy as ever. Chara felt the rope digging into their skin the crowd shouted louder and louder till they deafened Chara. Everywhere in front of them was angry faces of the people they recognised, Chara tried to call out once more but was hoisted quickly into the air. The quick action caught them by surprise as they felt their feet leave the platform and dangle in the air. Unable to breath they kicked and kicked instinctively, the rope was hurting their neck and their chest was burning in pain trying to force them to breath. Some of the crowd slowly stopped shouting, Chara couldn’t focus to much on them in a panic they tried rocking their body to get free. The crowd were not shouting any more, they were laughing. _Kill them I’ll kill them._ Chara throat desperately tried to suck in air the tight noose was unforgiving. Pins and needles filled their arms yet the feeling was hard to notice as Chara’s senses began to slow down, the surroundings were getting quiet and it was hard to see the sky above now.

All sound disappeared, the crowd no longer mattered. They were silently kicking and twisting under the noose all they understood was a need to breath. They looked towards the sky and witness as black dots slowly surrounded their eyes until they couldn’t see anything but darkness. It was getting harder to squirm as energy was leaving their body, they were blind and deaf yet still they clung to life focusing on the pain on their neck as gravity pulled them down. Their limbs were going numb, they couldn’t feel their arms soon their legs were limply swinging. In one last moment of energy Chara jerked their head one way and than another, something happened. Chara didn’t notice at first but they had managed to gasp in some air. Another gasp of air followed much easier and another after, they began to notice that their sides were in pain far more pain than ever before, they felt something hard and solid resting on their back. Vision was slowly coming back to them they weren’t hanging in the air any more, choking in air as quickly as they could they noticed they were looking up from a lying down position. They were lying on broken parts of wood, some parts were poking through their shirt covered in red, pain was coming to them in tune with their heartbeat they screamed as it hit them. Sound came distorted many people where rushing about. Chara looked around at their surroundings taken in what had just happened. The old gallows had broken and Chara appeared to of crashed straight through the floor splitting it in two, _That’s going to fall one day and I’ll get the blame for it._ Chara began laughing, it was their fault they broke the old gallows after all, it was hysterical they couldn’t sop laughing as they lay on the ground in their blood soaked clothes.

They broke the gallows it was all their fault and it was hilarious.


	4. Falling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara needs to escape their situation and find a place they can call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this took a long time to get out, I'm sorry to say there is no good excuse for it.

They didn’t make sense of much of what happened, they were struggling on the noose, the rope loosened, they fell into the gallows, it broke apart. Their was a lot of noise and movement, Chara remained lying gasping for air still feeling the tight rope around their neck. People were shouting than many hands grabbed them to stand them up, they didn’t resist. They were shoved this way and that, they noticed people had blood on them. When they rolled their head down they saw several large wood splinters tearing through their tunic letting small drops of red drip from them. _Mum is going to be so upset I ruined my tunic._

People around them stopped, Chara tried to walk forward but their feet wouldn’t go where they wanted, they tripped over themselves and hit the floor hard. People gathered around there was a lot of voices to many too focus on. _Maybe dad knows_ _what’s_ _happening?_ Pins and needles were starting to bother their sides, they moved their hand to grab the slow creeping pain only to prick themselves on the splinters still in them. The pain began to hit them harder, breathing in began to give them a sharp discomfort, soon their side was in agony sending thumping pain to them in tune with their heartbeat. Chara cried out laying their tears once again trailed down their cheeks, _They tried to kill m_ _e!_

They wanted to get up and flee but couldn’t muster the energy, _I can not die here_. People were shouting over each other Chara laid on the grass looking around at the open space, the crowd had encircled around there was no escape, the filthy faces of the village argued amongst themselves ignoring the little demon. Chara reached forward pulling on the grass in front of them to crawl forward. _Have to get away_. It took a lot of strength to move inches away raising their other arm they stretched it forward only to cry out in pain. Their splinter covered side sent a jolt of fresh pain down their body, tears freely fell now, they stopped moving clutching onto their side and cried. _Dad make it stop!_

Someone broke through the crowd and knelt beside Chara, they were looking at Chara’s wounded side. Chara tried to look at them but their vision was to blurred by tears, the person grabbed at one of the large splinter, Chara whimpered as they felt pressure on it. With a sudden stab of pain they pulled it out, Chara cried out loudly feeling more drained as blood left their body. Twice more they felt the same pain as the stranger pulled the painful splinters free. The stranger tore at their own shirt sleeve and applied it to Chara’s bloody side as a makeshift bandage, it stung fierce when pressed against their skin. Chara tried to make out who this was once again, _Dad? No to small, some kid_. Soon all Chara noticed was a outline of a small person over them, before losing conscious.

The world was quiet once more, after the noise of the gallows it was most welcoming, they weren’t to sure what had happened having trouble concentrating on a single thought for long. Something bad had happened and it would happen again, they couldn’t stay here, yet they lingered on the uncomfortable bed of lockup. Whimpering from a stabbing pain in their side Chara breathed in deep and kept their hand to where the pain was at it’s worst. Looking at it earlier they hopped it wasn’t bleeding any more thanks to some kids hasty bandage work, _Fix me so they can hang me again._ This village really didn’t make any sense.

_Lockup again._ Chara traced a finger along the sore part of their neck feeling the marks the rope left on them. Rising up and wincing from the stabbing pain coming to them. The small circular room was just as it had been when the dirty Guardian spoke to them. _How long has it been?_ It was dark inside the one window didn’t show any sunlight but it still wasn’t dark enough to be night just yet, _Has it even been a day?_

They noticed a large red stain on the bed where they had been lying, lifting their shirt, the blood was deep red, soaking through the amateur bandage _I’m dying!_ They waddled over to the door still keeping one hand to their makeshift bandage. They gave the door a hard knock, no answer. They put their ear to the door but no sound was coming outside, they were alone. They paced back and forth around the small area trying to keep calm.

Time passed, the cold air made them shiver, Chara had tried to keep calm, it didn’t work. They tried to bash the door down, to find some secret passage in the walls, to just shout out and see if anyone came over. It was so dim outside now, only the moon and stars gave of any source of light and still they were trapped here. Reaching the cold iron bars Chara tried pulling them free, they were surprisingly wiggling to hard pulls. Little brown veins ran down them that Chara suspected was rust, alternating between pulling and pushing they became excited as it seemed to move a little more each time. A knock on the door made Chara jump, _Someone saw me!_ A few heartbeats passed and the door was silent, curious Chara moved over to it.

“Hello?” They whispered.

“Hey.” A muffled voice came.

Not sure what to do Chara just blurted out. “Open the door.”

There was loud turning of the handles and banging but the door remained shut.

“It’s locked, I can’t.” The voice said.

“Who’s there?”

“Come to the window.”

Chara didn’t have anything to lose with one hand to keeping pressure on their wound they climb the single bed and looked out the barred window.

A child came around into view, Robert.

“You!” _He’s come to laugh like all the others._

“Er Hi.” He said giving a nervous wave with one hand, clutching a small bundle with his other.

“Go away.” Chara turned from the window and sat down upon the bed.  
“Fine I’ll just talk out here.”

Sighing to themselves Chara stood back up, “Go ahead.”

Rob didn’t look good, he was very pale. “I. What happened it. I saw what happened.”

“Oh come to laugh?”

“No!” He said defensibly.

“You did you want to laugh at me like all the others did.” Chara traced a finger over their rope mark on their neck. “Wasn’t it so funny watching the monster die!”

“No one was laughing.”

“Liar!”

“They weren’t.”

“I heard them!”

“I was there, they shouted than everyone went quiet.”

“Your a liar!” Chara was sick of listening to him.

He was quiet for a short while than got on his tip toes to put his parcel through the window bars.

“I got you some food.”

Suspicious Chara took unwrapped the bundle and felt heat inside. It was baked bread, the warmth felt wonderful passing through their hands.

“Er you were bleeding is that, well has that gotten better?”

“Why do you care? Worried I might bleed out before they burn me at the stack or something?”

“I tried to fix you up, I didn’t really know what I was doing.”

“That was you? Why?” Chara looked down at the hasty bandage. _What does he gain from this?_

“You, well. Yah know, you tried to stitch me up.” He lifted his shirt showing the bandages he had from when he fell into the fireplace.

“Yeah I did.” _That was a mistake._

 

For a while Chara just stared at him letting the hot bread warm up their outside.

“Did you do it?”

“What?! What are you babbling about!”

“Was it poison?”

“Why not? Yes I did, I’m a monster, a demon!” _Why not? What difference would it make now?_

“Why are you being such a gunt?” He said looking frustrated.

_What’s a gunt?_

“Sure I’ll tell ya come closer.” Chara said reaching their hands through the bar.

He cautiously approached staying out of reach.

“Closer I want to whisper a little secret to you.”

Looking more annoyed than frighted he did put his head right next to the bar turning slightly so his ear was facing towards Chara. Chara leaned in keeping their mouth covered with their hand waiting for him to approach a little more. Once he was close enough Chara spat right on his face, “Gross!” He said wiping his face over on his sleeve.

“Go away. Leave me be.” Sitting back down clutching the warm food towards them.

“Fine! You bloody eyed monster.” Chara didn’t look but heard him storm off.

“Don’t come back!” They shouted out, they doubted anyone heard them, once again they were alone. The bread was already getting cold against the night air, they didn’t mind they weren’t hungry anyway, tossing the food aside they went back to jiggling the bar.

More time passed yet Chara persisted at the lone bar, pushing and pulling it back and forth feeling a little tiny bit looser each time. The cold set in and Chara was shivering now they could see their breath in the air, they focused on one emotion they never lacked, hate. They hated their cowardly mother who would rather shun them to fit in, a hard push on the bar made a noticeable creaking sound. They hated Robert the little bully who never did anything for anyone, a hard pull gave the bar a firm tug. They hated the evil Guardian who twisted words to make Chara look stupid, A firm push and the bar loosened more. Mostly they hated this cruel village with its awful people, every last one of them who tried to kill them. A mighty hard push and the bar broke from its position propelling forward and fell outside the lockup.

Chara stared at the open space, they could hardly believe it actually worked. The bar came loose freedom was there in front of them. Grabbing the bundle of bread from the floor they scrambled towards the window, reaching up to grab hold of the edge they grunted in pain. Their wounded side was still throbbing in pain, taking a part of their tunic they tore it off and placed it in their mouth biting down hard on it. This time they slowly reached up the pain was a little more bearable, as they grasped the window ledge they started pulling, their side felt like it was being punched. They grunted and continued pulling, their side felt like it was ripping open. Once more they pulled biting down hard on their makeshift bit, they could feel blood leak out of themselves. With another grunt of effort they pulled until they were laying on the window with their legs dangling in their cell, the air somehow felt better than ever despite its coldness. They pulled once more against the edge feeling more tears fall from their eyes as they endured the pain, they pulled hard enough to get to freedom. Chara fell to the floor outside landing painfully on their side, they cried out in pain and bit down hard. They felt as though their wounded side was completely ripped open letting their blood water the grass beneath them.

_Why try? I’m going to die anyway._ Chara got up on their elbow anyway. _I will not let them win._ That was a good reason to keep living, as good as any other at least. Slowly rising to their feet they moved through the dark. Clutching once more to their side they moved a little faster but still unsure where to go they aimless wondered the dark village. Most people slept a few hours after dark but their was always work that needed doing someone would be awake. _If I stay here I’m dead, if I run they’ll chase me_ , it wasn’t fair they couldn’t go anywhere. _There is one place they won’t look for me,_ Chara looked towards the great mountain.

They had began their climb up, they didn’t know what they could do once they reached the top they just wanted time to recover. Climbing higher and higher they found it painful to breath yet they had to keep moving they couldn’t let anyone find them.

As the sun rose towards the mountain Chara took a moment to stop and breath in hard. They doubled over trying to gasp at air, it was painful just to breath in, it was painful to walk on their feet couldn’t take much more. The sun wasn’t warming them either they were shivering. Looking down at how far they had travelled they were impressed by the view. Their was so much green earth beneath them, it stretched in every direction, the trees looked plentiful, growing tall and strong. The small livestock patches could be viewed and the village itself was so tiny compared the great swath of land before them. The few houses looked nothing more than building blocks and even the burned out school looked at peace. _You would never think such cruel humans lived there._ Still shaking they forced themselves onward. Before long the light illuminated a cave opening in the mountain, looking for shelter from the cold air Chara entered. The cave turned out to be open topped there was light shining down upon them, it was overgrown with vegetation plenty of vines and flowers grew inside.

Further ahead was a great pit before them, despite the light it was pitch black, the sun hadn’t risen enough to illuminate it. _Is this where the barrier is?_ They shuffled further forward wanting to take a peak down at it. Coming towards the edge they still couldn’t see down into the pit, leaning over it appeared the darkness just went on, a dark prison for the monsters of the world. Wincing the pain in their side began to thump again, looking down at it they stopped focusing on the ground. Chara made to turn but caught their foot on the vine beneath them, _No, no, no!_ Stumbling and losing their balance they fell forward, towards the pit.

Chara laid on their belly upon a bed of golden flowers, they felt a rush of energy and tried to get up the pain across their body hit them hard and they fell back down. They screamed out in frustration, _where am I? I fell, I’m in the mountain._ Looking around the small grassy area walled up by rocks to the ceiling looked confining, they were trapped. Waiting where they where they tried to get up several times but each time all they managed was further agony. _Maybe I won’t starve, I might get lucky and bleed out first._ The sun was fully shining down upon them, it had to be midday by now. There was a rustling of noise, Chara turned their head to see. “ Hello! Is someone over here?” A childish voice called out. Their eyes fell upon a small walking goat like creature, it had long white fur covering its body, huge ears, it towered over Chara standing on two legs walking closer . _A monster!_ It got closer holding up its paws aggressively and looking straight at Chara, it had terrible red eyes that stared into Chara’s soul. _I’m dead, I’m dead._ Chara could do little more than look terrified at the monster, observing how it opened it’s mouth and wailed and terrible cry, “MUMMY!” It ran away out of the enclosed space. _That was, strange._ It was getting it’s parents to kill Chara, they once again made an effort to get up, fear was an excellent motivator and they managed to ge t up on one elbow. Knowing they didn’t have long left they forced themselves to a knee crying from the pain as they did. Finally they got a foot underneath them and pushed hard to stand, the pain was terrible, like a fresh stab wound to them, their side was sticky with blood . Shuffling forward they didn’t get far before a large creature came, Chara recognised this one, he was enormous with goat like horns sprouting from his head, a great regale purple cloak wrapped around his body , a much larger version of the child who had just ran out. In his hands a horrifying large trident was held ready to stab Chara. _The king! It’s him!_ Chara tried to fall backwards but the king caught them his Trident falling to the floor noisily. His great paws held Chara’s back and head and gently pulled them towards him.

A feeling of warmth entered Chara, all the pain in their body began to numb. Energy was leaving them as the world around them turned black.

_This is it than? He’s killing me? I thought it would hurt more. This isn’t so bad._

Feeling weaker Chara whispered out “thank you.” Before letting the weariness take them into unconsciousness.


	5. Life in the Underworld.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara awakens to thier new life, yet something inside them can't be happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there really is enough things for Chara to do Underground to write a book, meeting their family, Gaster, the start of their new life. That was my problem I kept writing but really getting away from the story, this is about Chara falling nothing more.

Chara slowly turned to their side, everything felt so numb. They had been dreaming of something silly, there was a cave, a green stripped shirt and a mountain goat talking to them, telling them everything would be fine. Which was ridicules of course, they didn’t own any green shirts. Blinking a few times they shook of the remnants of whatever their dream had been they had to get up school would be starting soon. Trying to reach for the end of their blanket they grunted in annoyance as it seemed far longer than usual, heavier as well. Reaching the end they ripped the cover of themselves and slowly backed up until they could sit up.

Their eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room, they tried to see if the sun had come up but their window was missing. Everything looked out of place in their room. Chara had a growing feeling that something was horribly wrong as they came to see the room more. This room was much bigger, it had dozens of candles burning around it giving it a faint glow and a sweet smell of incense. _Where am I?_   _  
_

Chara tried to get out of the bed but their side began hurting. Looking down they pulled their shirt up and gasped at the sight, dozens of white bandages where around wrapped around their stomach, their was a little black stain where their side hurt.  
_Why? Think, think, think!_

Chara tried to recall how they ended up here, they started shaking, breathing in and out quickly. The feeling of pain went from their side to their chest, breathing became more difficult.  
_Where is everyone? We where at school and, than what?! I got hurt real bad this time._

They closed their eyes and grabbed their head with their hands and pushed gently against it.  
_I fell at school? No I fell after._

Their eyes shot open in realisation.  
_I fell down the mountain! This is where the monsters live!_

They grabbed the bed sheets and covered themselves in them.  
_Their going to kill me!_

After cowing under the covers for a short time, they peaked their head back out.  
_Why didn’t they kill me yet? They had plenty of time to._

Chara mentally went through every reason as to why a monster would let a human live. Clearly they needed something, something they couldn’t get from a dead human, something they needed them alive and healthy for. It dawned on Chara at once.  
_My soul, they want my soul._

Chara wasn’t about to hand their soul over to a group of bloodthirsty monsters, they where to smart to be tricked into giving it up.  
_Why keep it?_  
An annoying thought crept into them, why where they clinging to their soul? With eyes much more adjusted to the dimly lit room they could see they where in a very comfortable prison. The floor had a carpet, the walls where lined with draws and closets, there was a mirror nearby and the bed they where on was the softest they had ever felt.  
_Best prison I’ve ever been in._ Chara laughed to them self. After spending a few minutes trying and failing to rise from their bed they noticed the door was open very slightly ajar.  
_Was it always like that?_  
There was breathing coming from the door. “Who’s there?” Chara said.  
There was a gasp at the door and it suddenly slammed shut.  
“Asriel!” They heard coming from behind the door. “What have I told you about letting them rest?” The voice was scolding and almost like a whisper, except the whispering was as loud as Chara’s normal talking voice.  
“Their awake! He er ah she? The humans awake! Can I talk to them now?!” A gentler voice was saying.  
“No go see your father I will tell you when you can visit the human.”  
“Mum!”  
“Hush the human still needs rest.”  
“But they’ve been resting for ages!”  
Whatever happened next Chara wasn’t sure but they heard little feet run along the floor outside.  
The door began to slowly open.

Chara sat up straight letting the bed covers fall to the floor, they grabbed the mattress with their hands so the monster wouldn’t see them shaking. The door was open fully and in the threshold was a towering monster. It had two devilish horns coming out of its skull, Long ears like that childs she had seen before coming down past its face. It’s mouth was closed to hide its sharp teeth that Chara knew was just itching to taste their blood. Wearing a long regal robe made of purple much like the kings before but this one hung low covering most of its white fur up. It’s paws where clasped together like hands in front of it folded to obscure its claws and held just above its hungry belly. Worst however was the monsters eyes, unblinking watching its prey, Chara. They where sinister evil and red.  
“Greetings child, may I come in?” Came its gentle voice.  
“er ahm” Chara nodded slowly gripping tighter to the mattress.  
“Thank you” the monster nodded its head before entering and quietly shut the door behind it. They stood across the room from Chara still smiling at them. “How are you felling child?”  
_That is a stupid question. I know you don’t care._  
“Alive.”  
“I must say that is a wonderful feeling.” It smiled at Chara. The monster waits a few moments before continuing. “I am Toriel the Queen of Monsters.”  
_Of course the queen would get first pick of the human soul.  
“_ I understand you must be very frightened.”  
“No.”  
“That is wonderful to hear, you must be very brave.”  
_What is she doing?_  
“I am going to come nearer child, if you are comfortable with that.”  
“Do what you want.” Chara grumbled.  
The monster walked over to Chara, it stopped just short of the bed and went down to one knee so they where eye level. They kept the same creepy smile lifting a paw towards Chara.  
“What is your name?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Chara blurted out.  
“I am sorry child I don’t understand. You were… hurt do you remember what happened to you?”  
“I know what you want. Go on. Take it.”  
“Pardon, you seem disorientated”  
“My soul, take it.”  
“Child!” It feigned shock at Chara. “You must not say such a thing.”  
_Still think I’m gullible?_  
“Why not? You don’t have to string me along, just do it already.” Chara tried to get to their feet, this was a mistake as soon as they put weight on their legs their side began giving them a stabbing pain. They collapsed forward grunting in pain, they fell into Toriel’s arms.  
“Your safe Child,” the pain was replaced by a numbness. “Safe here.”  
Chara didn’t know how to react, they let them place them back on the bed and faintly listened as they continued talking.

They talked for a while, at first they asked them about themselfs, Chara refused to answer any questions so Toriel talked about herself, her world, her son. Chara listened, if this was an elaborate ruse to get them to trust the monsters than it was a well planned one. After some time they brought Chara some baked bread which they hungrily chowed down. As the last of the candles burned low Chara wondered if it was night time, how could anyone tell underground? It gave them a chance to observe the room finally being left alone, They where mostly bed ridden but a few adventurous steps didn’t hurt as much before as long as they moved slowly. The room turned out to really be a childs bedroom, they snooped through every chest and closest only to find clothes and toys.

_This really isn’t a prison._  
They tried to turn the door handle only to find it was locked.  
_Interesting not quite a prison but still stuck._  
With nothing left to do they went back to the comfortable bed and waited.

 

The next day Toriel asked Chara if they could start introducing them to other monsters. Chara didn’t object and soon they where meeting the King himself.  
“Good morning your highness.” That was how you where supposed to greet Kings.  
“Howdy,” And Chara didn’t know how to respond to that.  
Chara felt silly sitting in a bed while the king spoke to them, they were not what they had expected. He was huge and scary but when he spoke he wanted to talk about feelings and Chara’s well being. It was awkward. Chara wanted to ask him about his plans to invade the surface but realised it was to early for him to trust them with that kind of information. So they sat there in silence as they talked to them.  
Next they met the Prince. He was very excited to meet Chara, once he was in the room he asked a dozen questions in rapid succession.  
“Why did you come down here?”  
“I don’t wan-”  
“How big is the sun?”  
“The sun? Its-”  
“Is it super bright during the day? Does it ever hurt your eyes?”  
“No we manag-”  
“What’s does a horse feel like? I heard they’re animals Humans ride on, do you ride on one?”  
“I’ve neve-”

Eventually the Queen took the Prince back outside, “I apologise for my son he is very over excited to meet you.”  
“He wasn’t scared of me?”  
“Of course not child why would he be?”  
“He was very… friendly.”  
“I should hope so he does take after his parents after all. Would you like to see him again?”  
“I don’t really know what to say to him.”  
“You can always learn by trying Child.”  
“Chara.”  
“Pardon?”  
“My name. It’s Chara.”  
The monster gave them a hug. They felt warm.

Over the day they started walking through the house getting a grand tour by the family of all the little rooms. It was much larger than any home Chara had been to yet disappointingly small for the King and Queen of all monsters. The Prince tagged along and this time kept most of his questions quiet.  
“What do you think pretty cool huh our homes awesome.”  
“It’s nice your majesty.”  
“Oh my names Asriel I probably forgot to say it. Did I forget to tell you? I can’t remember.”  
“You-.”  
“Call me Asriel.”  
“Asriel, your homes just really different than I expected.”  
“Huh like what? To big?”  
“Eh don’t take this the wrong way but I thought a monster home would be filled with you know skeletons and blood.”  
“Oh the skeletons don’t live here.”  
_Was that a joke?_  
“Does it hurt?” Asriel asked looking at their bandaged side.  
“No”  
“are you trying to be brave? It’s okay to ask for help,”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Well if your sure but hey if it does start hurting just say so I’ll keep you safe.” He said making a proud pose with his hands on his hips. “Now come on I want to show you dads garden.”

After a few days Chara had to meet the next monster someone that the Queen said might be scary but they would not harm them. They where the royal scientist so Chara guessed probably the smartest monster underground. That could only mean one thing, they where probably a huge nerd. Probably walked around with a dozen books and talked with a stutter.Chara waited for them in the sitting room, Asriel was standing by the door frame to the kitchen poking his head in, apparently to scared to wait with Chara. The King, Asgore stood with Chara one hand on their shoulder supportively. Asgore had been telling Chara to be brave and that everything would be fine.  
_Why is everyone telling me to not be scared?  
_ Once the door was herd opening everything went deathly silent. The only sound came was approaching footsteps, Chara got more and more nervous as the slow steps approached. Emerging out of the door threshold was a tall, pale, thin figure. They wore a long black robe, so long it dragged across the floor as they continued marching towards Chara, a grey under shirt could be seen. It was the skin or lack of that which made Charas own skin crawl.  
_It’s a skeleton._  
The tall pale skeleton had a horrifying head, a skull with two cracks heading in opposite directions at his eyes. Its eyes where not filled with a pupil but just an empty dark hole that Chara stared into as it continued to approach them. He held two skinless hands in each others palms crossing the fingers together.  
Chara just realised they had been squeezing Asgore’s hand.  
“Chara this is the Royal Scientist, Doctor Gaster.”  
_Be brave._  
“Hello sir.” Chara whispered out.  
Gaster stopped just short of Chara than slowly bent over until his face was inches from their eyes, he looked them over causing Chara to shiver involuntary. Next he looked over their bandage before standing up straight again.  
  
~~**THE HUMAN IS RECOVERING**~~ ** ~~ADEQUATELY~~**

It did not make a normal sound but some echo came out as the monster moved its hands rapidly.  
“He said you are looking better. Thank you Doctor.” Asgore translated for Chara.  
“Oh you talk with your hands that sounds pretty handy” Chara commented. Never have to worry about stumbling over your words, it must be good.

**~~WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE, I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU MAKING HUMOUR FROM MY INABILITY TO COMMUNICATE AS YOU DO~~**  
  
“He said it is. Chara Doctor Gaster is the one who healed you after you we found you. It’s why you may have been feeling discomfort we had to make special blood for you.”

**~~UNDERSTANDABLY WE DO NOT HAVE ANY HUMAN BLOOD. I WAS FORCED TO IMPROVISE A SOLUTION THROUGH FAR LESS DESIRABLE METHODS. THE ARTIFICIAL BLOOD I HAVE GIFTED TO YOU MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE PERHAPS EVEN PAINFUL AT TIMES BUT IT PROVIDES A BETTER ALTERNATIVE TO DEATH. I WAS UNSURE SUCH A PROCESS WOULD EVEN ALLOW YOU TO LIVE BUT WAS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO SEE MY OWN GENIUS EXTENDS EVEN OUTSIDE MY FIELD OF EXPERTISE~~ **

“Pardon?”  
“He said he fixed you up after we found you. He was able to invent that black stuff thats in your blood to keep you alive, so we have to make sure its working.”  
“Oh thanks its a little bit er cold. Sorry I don’t want to sound unhappy with it I like being alive.”  
  
~~**SIDE EFFECTS ARE NOT UNEXPECTED, IT IS STILL AN ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE**~~

“He said your welcome.”

~~**I STILL REQUEST THAT YOU GIVE THE CHILD OVER TO ME, MY RESEARCH COULD BENEFIT GREATLY FROM HAVING A LIVING SPECIMEN WITH ME.** ~~

“That will be all Doctor.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said hes happy your out of bed.”  
“Oh thank you Doctor.”  
Chara was glad to see him go he was frightfully disturbing.

As the end of their first week ended Chara was overwhelmed. Everything they had been taught about monsters where filthy lies. Why should they be surprised however? They knew how rotten the surface world was much they resented their memories up there. They where more disappointed than glad however, they felt that these creatures would be planning to invade the surface to re take the world. Instead they where all so happy to just live their lives down here, it sickened Chara.  
_Why are they so weak?_

As there second week came to an end they tried to show their own appreciation for the King. They and Asriel baked a special treat for him Asriel was even able to find buttercups like they used so long ago on the surface.  
It didn’t work, Asgore got horribly sick just like the kids at school did, The pale skeleton had to help him recover, later Toriel explained that buttercups where horribly poisonous. Not just to monsters but to everyone, Chara couldn’t stop themselves laughing at that. All that time ago they thought their neighbours where being nice telling them how to bake with buttercups, they where trying to kill them all along.

To celebrate their first month Toriel, Asgore and Asriel made them a present.  
“You are a child of two worlds now.” Asgore told them.  
“What does that mean?”  
“You are born from the Human world yet live among Monsters. You are proof we can live together. One day perhaps you will bring peace to all Monster kind.”  
“Thank you Asgore.”  
_But I don’t want to.  
_ Asriel gave them a small box with a silly ribbon tied on top. Chara happily ripped it apart to find a tiny locket heart shaped locket inside. They held it up to their face, a small gold heart held by a cold chain.  
“Why?” Chara asked them.  
“Your family here, look I have one.” Asriel explained while proudly holding his own locket up.  
It was a pleasant day Toriel baked them a special cake, Asgore showed them around the capital to all the monsters. Asriel dragged Chara through the different areas of the Underworld, quickly going through Hotlands they looked over a massive structure under construction over a horiid lava flow.  
“What is it?”  
“That! Right there that thing?!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh er I think its called the Core.”  
“But what is it for?”  
“Well its for the royal scientist he’s making something big for the whole Underworld. He says when its ready Home will be the envy of the human world” He stated proudly lifting his arms to the surface in an elaborate gesture.  
“What does that mean?”  
“Er, I think maybe it means everyone will really want one.”  
“Hm your such a dork sometimes but you are smart.” _If the humans want it than they have to come down here to get it, very clever Doctor lure them into a trap where you can kill them._  
“Really! Yeah I am the royal Prince, I need to know how my kingdom works after all.”

Next came Waterfall it was beautiful, such a calm place after going to the Capital and Hotlands. It was dark only being illuminated by the wonderful plants glowing there, when they shown just right the entire ceiling was lit by a thousand different crystals. Asriel slowed down so they could walk amongst the glyphs adorning the walls.  
“What are these?”  
“History. Mum said when monsters first came down here they didn’t want any of their children to forget why we came. Its like a story of why were down here.”  
Asriel read out the story in all its depressing length. Chara hated listening to it but didn’t tell him to stop.  
“One day a human who has lived upon the surface will fall, they will carry all to the surface with them.” Asriel finished.  
“Thats dumb I can’t do that.”  
“That parts just a story silly not real. You know something to give hope. You don’t have to do anything.”

Next they quickly passed a cold snow area, there wasn’t much here but some of the residents from Capital where starting to build homes to live away from the crowded city. So they moved on to the Ruins.  
“This is where we met.” Asriel said as they entered the small flower patch Chara had landed on not so long ago. The flowers where still flattened by their fall.  
“Er I guess thats everywhere, it seems really small now that I’m showing you actually.”  
_“_ Your so helpful Asriel.”  
“Really? So you like it here.”  
Chara didn’t answer right away.

“Something is bothering me brother. Their up there and we are down here.”  
“It’s always been like that.”  
“No it hasn’t and it wont.”  
“Well we cant do anything about it were just kids.”  
“What if we could?”  
“We can’t.”  
“But if we could would you?”  
“Well sure.”  
“Than promise me.”  
“huh wha why?”  
Chara took Asriel hand, “make me this promise if I find a way to get us to the surface you will help me.”  
“Er Chara you know I will.”  
“No matter how hard it is.”  
“Sure.”  
“Even if it kills me to do so.”  
“What?! I’m not going to do that!”  
Chara whipped their hand away in disgust. “I thought you were different.”  
“I’m not promising that! Promises are important you can’t break a promise ever!”  
“You think I’m useless like all the rest. Why did I ever think we could be friends?!”  
“No I don’t! Your my friend I don’t want you dead!”  
“Than you think I’m useless. Some friend you are.”  
“No!”  
“Prove it. Promise me right here if I can find a way to the surface you will help me no matter what.”  
“ER Chara I-”  
“Forget it why did I think I could trust you?” They began storming away.  
“Okay!” They shouted after them. Chara stopped turning to face them looking at him expectantly. “I will, I promise to help you no matter what okay?”  
Chara walked back over to him, the little dweeb was actually teary eyed. “Thank you, brother.”  
“Are we still friends?”  
Chara smiled wide at him, “the best.”


End file.
